All Alone In Burbank, California
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: What happens to laverne when everyone leaves her all alone in burbank with not friends or family


**All Alone In Burbank**

**This is a story about what if everyone left and laverne was the only one left in burbank, with no family or friends.**

**It was a year after shirley moved away and got married, she wondered if shirley was happy living over seas and being married to walter and her 3 month old baby, she and shirl wrote to eachother when ever they could she missed shirley but knew that if shirley was happy she was happy.**

**Carmine would call laverne every weekend from NewYork, laverne would get excited when carmine called because he had so many different storys to tell, but sadly he was so busy with his shows and his girlfriend he could talk to laverne for long.**

**Lenny had moved away with his new wife it had been months since the wedding,his wife was perfect understood him, liked to play guitar,and always wore a jacket with her name on the back of it unfortunatly they had to move to chicago (where she worked); they were perfect for eachother, laverne missed lenny but knew he was happy playing his guitar and singing with his wife.**

**She felt so alone the only people who were left was her pop, Rhonda, and squiggy. It seemed like things would only get worse when….**

"**Hi Hoe" rhonda said as she entered through the back door of lavernes apartment**

"**what are you doing with that box rhonda"**

"**Rhonda thought there was some stuff you would want in here since I wont need it"**

"**and ****why**** wont you need this"**

"**cause silly…. You havent heard the news have you"**

"**WHAT NEWS" laverne said panicing **

"**im moving to Los Angles"**

"**Oh" another one moving away laverne thought**

"**yess Rhonda landed a part in a movie"**

"**what Movie"**

"**im not sure yet but I'll no soon" "Keep a look out for me" **

"**ok will do" laverne said unsatisfied with this**

"**im leaving now so maybe Rhonda will come back and visit"**

**Rhonda and Laverne hug for a mintute and she leaves **

"**Great what am I supose to do with this junk"**

**Rumging through the box she finds some good things the rest she throughs out on the curb and puts a sign on the box that says FREE: TAKE WHAT YOU WANT**

"**Great now im stuck with squiggy and my pop"**

**About 2 weeks Later…**

**squiggy burst through the door**

"**laverne laverne"**

"**squig,squig"**

"**whatdaya want squiggy" laverne said annoyed**

"**I want you to give my key to the landman"**

"**Huh"**

"**The man In charge of the building"**

"**that's the landlord squig"**

"**yea what ever will you do it"**

"**sure but why"**

"**cause I don't need it"**

**Laverne closes her eyes in disbeleif **

"**please tell me your not moving"**

"**YUP howd ya know"**

"**Gut feeling" she protested**

"**oh well I have to be going soon my cab is gunna be here any mintue"**

"**well before you leave; you wanna tell me where your going"**

"**ugh im not too sure my new girl is taking me somewhere"**

"**oh that's nice" laverne said sarcasticly **

**Hes gunna die laverne thought **

"**well this is bye laverne"**

"**bye Squig I hope you have fun where ever" **

**Squiggy walks over and gives laverne a hug getting grease on her shirt but she didn't notice all she notice was another important walking out of her life"**

***well about a month after squiggy had left laverne finally got back to normal, instead of moping around and drinking milk and pepsi and eating nothing but junk her father comes through the door***

"**hi pop" **

"**muffin I gotta talk to you right now"**

**She knew when her father called her muffin her ment buisness**

"**yea pop"**

"**well I gotta.. I gotta"**

"**spit it out pop"**

"**I gotta go to new york for a year or 2" **

"**oh" laverne said disapointly **

"**why; and why cant I go"**

"**you cant go because you grandmother is sick" "and if you go you have a chance of catching it" **

"**im leaving tonight"**

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER" she screamed**

**Still calm frank says **

"**because I knew you were already upset about everyone else leaving so I couldn't tell you untill you were feeling better"**

***not saying anything back laverne sits on the couch her eyes filled with tears***

**Goodbye pop**

***they get up hug and kiss and she walks him out***

***she decides to start a letter to shirley**

_**Dear shirley,**_

_**Im alone is burbank california; everone has moved away, you, carmine, lenny, squiggy even my pop has to leave me alone for a year I cant…..**_

**She wants to keep writing but cant she starts to break down and cry on the couch**

***while crying she keeps repeating..Im Alone is Burbank California***

**(gasping hard sitting up in her bed) **

**She finds the tv on and a empty glass that use to have milk and pepsi, she tiptoes out of bed and finds everyone(lenny squiggy carmine her father edna) laying sleeping all over the living room she gives out a big sigh of relief…**

"**I really need to stop drinking milk and pepsi before bed"**

**THE END**


End file.
